Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 2
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 2 is the sequel to Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja. Plot After the Empire sent Mecha Claws to destroy the heroes and get the heart of the park, the heroes tried to stop him, but however.. he is too powerful. Transcript *(The Episode starts at the park, a giant empire pod approached releasing Mecha Claws) *'Mecha Claws': RROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Zim': What is this ugly thing? *'Gumball': I have no idea. *'Gir': How did this get here? *(Scene switches to the robotic POV of Mecha Claws as it scanned Gir) *'Computer': H.E.R.O D.E.T.E.C.T.E.D M.U.S.T E.L.I.M.A.N.A.T.E *(Scene switches back to the battle) *'Mecha Claws': ROAR! (Charges after Gir) *'Zim': Don't worry, Gir. We save you! *(They tried to stop Mecha Claws, but no effect on him and he knocks them blasted far away) *'Zim and Gumball': (Blasted far away) IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? (Disappeared at the sky) *(Mecha Claws laughs mancilly) *'Gir': no no no! (Gets swallowed) *(Somewhere) *(Zim and Gumball got up and realized they were in a strange land) *'Zim': Did that robotic bear just knocked us millions of lightyears away from earth? *'Gumball': I hated robotic bears, and our teleportersmhaved no signal, and do you know what else, we can't get back home. *'Zim': Well it could be worst, they might loose battery and it might be ready to rain for a few hours. *'Gumball': Maybe we can find someone at strange island? *'Zim': Theres no civilization and and this ismno island. *'Gumball': Yhen where are we? *'Zim': We are on.. *(Scene switches to reveal that their on Blorch) *'Zim': (o.s.) PLANET BLORCH!!!! *(Scene switches back to Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': You mean, WE ARE STUCK ON A EMPTY HOMEWORLD PLANET!?!?!?!?!? *(At the Park) *'Benson': Wait a minute, (sees Mecha Claws) Mordecai! Rigby! What did you do this time! *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Rigby': Empire did this! *'Benson': What? *'Mordecai': Here's a footage what the Empire did! *(Subtitle: Later) *'Benson': We gonna stop the Empire. *(Mordecai use a freeze ray to freeze the Mecha Claws) *'Benson': Hey, you guys remember that crazy principal at Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world? *'Mordecai': Mr. Slimovitz got a job as a hero exterminator for villains working for the empire? *'Benson': Yes. *'Rigby': You give Randy Cunningham/The Ninja and Howard Weinerman a job at the park? *'Benson': Yes. *'Mordecai': We should go there again. *'Rigby': Oh, yeah. *(Mecha claws suddenly frees himself by destroying the ice) *(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Mordecai': Whew, that monster almost got us. *(At Norrisville High) *( screams at a trololo video and starts making the mess then Mr. Bannister's Boss appeared, very angry.) *'Mr. Bannister's Boss': MR. BANNISTER! YOU'RE FIRED! *'Mr. Bannister': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'Mordecai': Oh no, it's those trololo videos. That joke is old. *'Benson': How are they scary? *'Rigby': Well, they're not scary, they're overused, they're not funny. It's a failed attempt at making people laugh. *'Randy Cunningham': That's true. *'Benson': Mr. Bannister got fired. *'Randy': Well look in the bright side, he can get a new job. *(The school suddenly explodes, mkilling students and teachers) *'Howard Weinerman': What was that? *'Randy': Look! *(Mecha Claws revealed to be destroying the school, killing more students and teachers) *'Benson': How did it do it? *'Mecha Claws': ROAR! (Eats and swallows Benson) *'Julian': Yes the monster is here! (Gets eaten and swallowed by Mecha Claws) *'Mr. Bannister': I'll take care of this! *(Mr. Bannister kills Mecha Claws, but he survived and killed Bannister) *(Mighty Eagle arrives) *'Mighty Eagle': I'm here to help. *'Paz': We won't let you down. *'Mecha Claws': Roar! (Kills Mighty Eagle and Paz) *'Mordecai': Writers...stop killing so we can't win. *(Mighty Eagle and Paz are revived) *'Paz': It appears we are revived. NYAAAAAAAAAAA! *(The gang got teleported) *(Back at Blorch) *'Gumball': (Tired) Theres not any food here. *'Zim': I understand there are nolonger life on the planet, but we shall survive without Blorch's nature! *'Gumball': I wonder if our friends know that we were missing. *'Zim': Maybe the explosives? *'Gumball': What explosives? *'Zim':....Never mind. *(Back with the heroes, theu discover the heart ofmthe park is missing) *'Mordecai': Um, where's the heart of the park? *'All': We don't know. *'Mighty Dragon': The Empire has it. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials